The present invention relates to a latch for securing two members together. For example, the latch can secure the free end of a panel or door to a frame on which the latch is mounted. The latch can be repeatedly latched, unlatched and locked by a user who desires to fasten and unfasten the two members.
Various latches are known for securing two members together. Prior art latches also include latches having a pawl which is rotated 90 degrees such that the pawl is rotated out of the region in which a gate member is located when the gate member is placed in the closed position and engages a frame member to which the latch is attached. Such latches did not provide a means to limit movement of the gate member in the axis of the rotating movement of the gate member when the gate member is closed and the latch is engaged with the gate member.
Also, a need exists for a latch which is spring loaded and biased toward the open position such that the latch has the ability to force the door or panel open when a user actuates the handle.